Bums the Word
by FroofyB
Summary: Short story based upon a challenge on another Voltron site. A "What if" Keith is enamored with a certain person's backside. A fun and romantic K/A moment. Rated M just to be safe.


I realize it's been a while since I posted a story here. Going through my files the other day I found this one that I posted on another site, cleaned it up, made a few tweeks and well hope you enjoy it. OK here it goes...(the usual disclaimers/disclosures regarding ownership etc etc)

"I'm so frustrated! I just don't know what to do anymore."  
"Ally, I've SEEN him, EVERYONE, well …just about everyone, has seen him staring, hell, DROOLING, when you walk by. Keith's got it bad for you but won't do anything about it. So that means if you want him then you are going to have to take charge." Lance smiles and winks as he leaves the princess to her thoughts of their captain.  
Allura thinks for a moment and decides to test this theory tomorrow.

Waking up earlier than usual, Princess makes sure that she is the first to reach control before lion practice that morning. As she hears the boys approach, she leans over the consol pretending to examine a read out. The others pay her no mind but as she turns her head slightly she notices that Keith's eyes are pinned to her back side! Standing upright, Allura turns and smiles greeting the boys in a very cheerful voice. "Good Morning!"

Pidge, Hunk & Lance reply "Morning Princess" but when they look at Keith he has a lopsided grin on his face and doesn't seem to have heard Allura's greeting. When she faces him, he suddenly shakes his head as if clearing it and mumbles "Uhh… morning." The princess walks away thinking to herself _'I don't believe it,_ _Lance was right! Hmm, let me see what kind of fun I can have with this.'_

Later, while in a team meeting, Keith is sitting at the council table going over new defense drills. "Princess, we're going to be doing some new intense practice maneuvers. I'd like to do them in an isolated area. Where would be the best?"

Allura gets up and saunters over to the map he has showing on the table's view screen. She stops next to Keith and bends over the table. Tapping her pen to several locations, she suddenly drops it. "Oops" and bends down turning her backside towards the captain. His eyes immediately are drawn to it and a smile once again crosses the captain's face. He has the urge to grab her well toned cheeks and then suddenly realizes there are four sets of eyes staring back at him. Three sets are wide, but one set is laughing as he realizes what the princess is doing. Keith clears his throat nervously as Allura straightens up.

"Did you say something Keith?"  
"Ah no, ah these spots look good. We'll try them out tomorrow. That'll be all team. The rest of the day is yours, but stay close in case of attack."  
The team whoops and heads for the door, as Allura reaches it; she turns around noticing that Keith is still sitting in his chair.  
"Are you coming with us?"  
"In a bit. I want to mark these locations down."  
"OK see you later."

Keith waits till he knows they're gone from the corridor and makes a mad dash for his room. "My god, I need a cold shower! She has no idea what she does to me!"

Reaching her office, Allura smiles as she sits down at her desk. "I've never seen him so unnerved before." She giggles lightly at the thought of her self-assured captain unraveling on his obsession with her backside. But then her thoughts turn as she realizes that she wants him just as bad. Making her decision, Princess stands up, "No more teasing him. Lance is right, it's up to me. I'm going to tell him how I feel."

Marching down the corridor, Allura stops at Keith's room. She knocks and as Keith opens the door, she hurries inside. "Keith I'm tired of avoiding this, tired of hiding how I feel. You've been staring at my butt constantly, so am I right in asking, do you want me as much as I want you?"

Keith's breath catches in his throat at here complete candor. After a moment he whispers, "Yes… you have no idea."

With that he reaches out grabbing her arm, pulls her into his embrace and kisses her full on the lips. Allura takes his arms and pulls them around her back. He slides them down and grabs both cheeks firmly as they break the kiss to laugh.

"God Ally, you are the sexiest woman I've ever seen. You are so perfect!"  
"Keith, is that all?" Allura asks as she nips his neck then kisses it.  
"NO. I can't fight it anymore or I'll go insane. I love you and I need you…now."

"I love you too Keith. I have forever and I want you just as much."

Leaning over, Keith kisses Allura with all the love and passion he feels for her and she returns the kiss with the same. Slowly while deepening the kiss, they begin to undress each other. Hands roam freely over their exposed skin without hesitation. Then Keith trails kisses down her graceful neck and pulls back to look at his love. Seeing no fear but only love gazing back, Keith picks Allura up and moves to his bed. Sitting down on the mattress with his princess across his lap, Keith playfully pinches the royal tush. Allura laughs and pushes her knight back and they become lost to everything except each other. Finally two hearts, two lives join as one in mind, body and spirit. Their ecstasy culminates to the highest level before they reach the peak and tumble over as one.

Slowly they come back down and collapse together. Both spent but glowing in the aftermath of their joining.

"I can't believe we just did that."

"Are you having regrets?"

"No, not in the least bit Keith. I just…well I've dreamed of this moment but never thought I'd have the courage to make it come true."

"You have no idea how many times I've fantasized about making love to you. I always hoped that you felt the same way. Your courage to fulfill your dream has given me the courage to do this." Keith turns over and reaches between the mattress and frame pulling out a small velvet covered box. "Princess Allura, you have made me feel so loved, now will you make me feel complete? Will you marry me?" He opens the box and places it in her hand. Inside is a beautiful diamond solitaire set in platinum.

"Oh my gods, Keith! YES! The princess cries out with tears rolling down her cheeks. Smiling like he's never smiled before, Keith takes out the ring and placing it on her left ring finger leans over to kiss Allura soundly. Before they realize it, they are making love again.

Later, they notice that it's just about dinner time. Reluctantly they get up and get dressed. "So can we make the announcement tonight? I don't think I can hide this grin on my face from everyone."

"I was hoping to keep it quiet for now Allura, but I don't see why we can't tell the team, Coran and Nanny. OH boy." Keith begins to turn green.

"What's wrong?

"Do you think Nanny will kill me? I'm not a prince."

"Keith, believe it or not, I managed to convince Nanny a while ago that I was never going to marry for less than true love. YOU are my true love and we ARE going to marry. She'll be sad to lose her 'little baby' but thrilled to finally have a wedding to plan. So don't worry. I love you."

"I love you too. Well then let's break the good news. After you my dear." Keith steps aside to let Allura through the door first, but as she passes, a devilish grin spreads across the captain's face. Just as she enters the corridor, Keith gives a swat across her bum.

The princess turns and smiles mischievously, "You know my darling…two can play that game."

"Yea but you have to catch me first!"

Laughing as they race to the dining hall the two guards they pass just smile and shake their heads. "Well it's about damn time those two figured it out."

The 'End'


End file.
